Smile
by PBailey
Summary: Hiccup lives his life as an average kid would. Except he has depression along with bullies to spare, one being his drunken father Stoik. But a girl named Astrid comes to the rescue, or tries to anyway... Rated M for language, smut, possibly incest, and Hiccup being beat up.
1. Chapter One

_It was easier before this. To talk... To smile._ _To be happy._ _But now it's different... Now I can hardly hear my own thoughts. They're drowned out by the devil's thoughts, by bad thoughts._

"Hickey!" A shout rang through the hallway, and into Hiccup's ears. He looked behind him to see a tall figure striding towards him. "I wanna talk to you."

 _Oh brother, not Eret..._

Eret shoved the smaller boy against the lockers that lined the hallways. "What did I tell you about Astrid, huh?"

"I didn't approach her first. I didn't say anything to her." Hiccup stated the facts, and nothing more.

All he got in return for his honesty was a sock in the jaw. He made no sound at the impact.

"Next time you talk to her you'll be getting more than that." Eret growled, and was on his way down the hall again.

Hiccup groaned and felt his jaw, wincing when he touched the already sore area.

"Hicc?" A girl with long, braided blonde hair walked to his side. "What happened?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and started walking in the other direction. "Go away Astrid."

She ran back up to him.

 _Damn she's persistant._

"No Hiccup, don't push me away..." She stood in front of him, bringing her hands to his shoulders and squeezing to keep him there. "Please, just let me help?"

He shook his head and looked into her pleading blue eyes. "It's better for both of us if you just leave me be." Hiccup looked at the floor below, his green eyes empty and sad. "Trust me." He pushed past her and walked outside.

Astrid, being the persistant girl she was, decided to walk home with the boy. "Hiccup! Wait up, please?"

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Hiccup sped up his pace. "Leave me here and go hang out with your boyfriend!"

Astrid shook her head as she caught up with him. "Who, Eret? Eret isn't my boyfriend. He's a jerk who I wouldn't want to be in a relationship with if my life depended on it."

"Well, maybe you should tell him that so he'll stop beating me up for being around you." Hiccup touched his bruised face.

"Is that what this is?" Astrid took her backpack off her shoulder and rummaged around inside of it. "Here," She took out some kind of ointment from the pack and slung it back in place. "This will help with the swelling."

Hiccup turned away. "No. I don't need your hel-"

Astrid grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders and shoved him against a nearby tree, quickly squeezing some liquidy substance out of the bottle onto her finger. "Don't argue with me Haddock." She touched her finger to his face, gently rubbing the stuff on his jaw.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile, he hadn't smiled in forever, and it felt weird as his eyes sparkled and his cheeks lifted a little.

"Is that..." Astrid grinned. "I don't think I'vr ever seen you smile!" She giggled. "You look cute."

Hiccup blushed and pushed her away. "No, I do not." He resumed the walk towards his home, slowly enough for Astrid to follow comfortably.

"So, where do you live anyways?" She asked.

Hiccup looked at her. "About four miles yet, small pale blue house with dragon scales painted on the shutters. My mom has a thing with dragons 'cause my dad is part viking or whatever."

Astrid's eyes widened. "You live _five miles_ away from school... and you walk every day?"

Hiccup nodded. "Helps me think. Plus, mom is always working and dad is almost never home anyway so they couldn't drive me. And mom is scared of me being on a bus 'cause I'd probably just end up getting beat up even more than I already am at ho-" Hiccup hurriedly corrected his words. "At school, I mean. Not at home..."

Astrid frowned. She'd heard about abusive parents but never met a kid that had one. And Hiccup _already_ had so much to be in despair about.

Nothing else was said on the walk to his house, and Astrid saw Hiccup's description of the house all too soon.

"Well, this is my house so I'll uh, see you around 'Strid."

 _'Strid... I kinda like that nickname for me... I've never heard that one before..._

"Oh! Yeah... But, one more thing?"

"What's up?" Hiccup paused.

"Come here." Astrid motioned towards her.

"Okay?" Hiccup moved to her desired spot, and waited there with a confused look. "What now?"

Astrid smiled, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Just that!"

She walked away quickly, not letting another word pass between the two.

 _ **Yet another story started... What am I supposed to do? I've got all these ideas and all of them come to me at the same time!!**_

 _ **Welp, I hope ya'll are having a good start off to your year so far.**_

 _ **And if ya aren't, I hope my writing can make you smile ;)**_

 _ **See ya'll soon!**_

 _ **-Patrick Bailey**_


	2. Chapter Two

Astrid Hofferson made her way from the bus to the school, smiling at herself with the memory of her and the Haddock the day before.

But the cute kid wasn't there, she searched for him but didn't find him in any corners or out in the open. She had also asked all of her class-mates if they had seen him but none of them had.

 _Where could he be?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You stupid ugly fuck!!" Stoik roared through the apartment. "You've never been good at anything, and now you can't even keep your grades up?!" He threw Hiccup around the room, bruising his shoulder and many other areas. "Haven't you any respect for your family name?"

Hiccup's small body was beaten, hit in many areas including his face, chest, and stomach. Tears ran down his face and dropped onto the floor.

The last place his father hit was by far the most painful of all.

"You are not my son!!" Stoik kicked his son in the balls as he lay there trying to recover from the earlier blows.

The knock sent him thrashing around on the ground, clutching his groins and crying out. "Fucking hell!"

With that, Stoik left, probably going to another bar across town that he _hadn't_ gotten kicked out of yet.

When Hiccup's mom returned home, he was still on the floor, too in pain to move with tears puddling by his face. "Hiccup!" She dropped the bags she was carrying and instantly knelt down at his side. "God... this has gone _way_ too far... but I..." His mother, named Valka, helped a bawling Hiccup to his feet and into her bedroom. She had long since kicked her husband out of their room, and Stoik slept on the couch most nights.

But that was only when he came home.

Valka helped Hiccup onto her bed, her son groaning when he lay on a sore spot his back bore. "Ouch..." More tears ran down his cheeks.

Valka gently embraced Hiccup, and soon tears found their way to Valka's eyes. "I _wish_ I could stop this... _Wish_ I could make it all better but if I do anything..."

Hiccup frowned in his mother's hair. "It's okay mom... We'll be okay."

They stayed there for a while, before Valka decided he should get some shut eye.

"You should go to sleep... take a nap so you'll be ready for school tomorrow. I know it's early but you've endured a lot today..." Valka got up to leave the room.

"M-mom?" Hiccup reached out for her. "P-please stay..." Hiccup stuttered after a few hours of crying.

Valka hesitated, then got back into the bed with Hiccup. "Alright son, but you still need to sleep, okay?"

Hiccup nodded. He _wanted_ to sleep, but knew if he didn't have some kind of comfort, he wouldn't be able to get any rest.

As soon as Valka lay down, Hiccup buried his face in his mother's chest and closed his eyes, ready for sleep to take him.

"I love you Hiccup."

"Love you too mom."

Hiccup's tears eventually vanished, and his soft and consistant breathing told Valka he was finally asleep. She looked down at him and lifted a hand to run through his hair.

"You poor little sparrow... So beaten and sad... But still you look up and try to keep your head above the water."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **That's all for this chapter. I hope you liked it. (Btw no incest here, just a good mother-son relationship, for all who wonder. This will not be an incest-containing fic.)**_

 _ **Welp, I love ya'll!**_

 _ **-Patrick Bailey**_


	3. Chapter Three

"Hiccup?" Astrid called through the hallway, noticing the boy's brown hair. "Hiccup!"

She ran towards the fast-paced walker, and matched his speed. "I was wondering where you were yesterday, I kept looking for you and asking people if you were here at school but nobody said they saw y-"

Astrid stopped talking as soon as she looked at the 16-year-old. His face was red, his eyes puffy bloodshot from crying, (which he still was doing) and there were bruises on his face along with a black eye.

She took Hiccup's hand and led him to a secluded corner that nobody else knew about and didn't have any cameras.

"Hicc." She looked at him, her hands on his shoulder and her blue eyes searching his, trying to make sense of all this.

"You need to tell me what's wrong... please. I _can_ help." She lifted his downcast face from it's floor-looking gaze to meet her eyes. "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to stop this."

Hiccup frowned. "You just gestured to all of me. Besides, I don't need your compassion. _Or_ your love. _Or_ your help. _I don't need you._ "

Hiccup's eyes told a **ver** **y** different story. One of a young man who's dreams had been destroyed a long time ago when the father he thought he trusted beat him for the first time at age 8.

Astrid sighed and hugged Hiccup tightly, but none of his bruises she touched hurt at all. None of anything hurt when she was near, Hiccup realised. She had some sort of way with him, some kind of calm, pain-killing way that soothed Hiccup's core.

Astrid suddenly froze. "Hiccup... Are you...?" She looked down from her spot on his shoulder and gasped at what she saw.

There was quite a noticible tent in the jeans he wore. "You-you're hard!!" Astrid looked back up at Hiccup, who's face was red and clear of any more tears.

"Can I..."

Hiccup's green eyes looked at her with question. "You _want_ to touch me? T-there?"

Astrid nodded. "Please? It'll make you feel better, I promise."

Hiccup reluctantly nodded, and gasped when Astrid started rubbing his erection through his clothes.

 _Ohhhhh fffucckk..._ Hiccup was moaning, and he didn't give a fuck who heard any of it. This was something he had never felt. Something that Hiccup wanted very badly, and had finally got.

He tried to steady his breathing when she unzipped his pants, and freed his penis of his underwear.

"Ohh _Astrid_..." Hiccup moaned more as she gently squeezed his cock. "Fuck... that feels _**really**_ good 'Strid..."

She grinned and leaned into Hiccup's freckled face. "I think someone owes me a kiss." She pressed her lips against his, moaning when he opened his jaw to insert his tongue into her mouth to explore it.

Damn. For a kid who she knew had never done this before, Astrid was thouroughly impressed. Hiccup was eagerly exploring her mouth with his tongue, going deep and almost touching the entrance to her throat.

She moaned into the kiss, making Hiccup's cock twitch in her hand. As she moved her grasp up and down, their kisses got so long that it left them both gasping for air and wanting so much more than they were getting.

"Hiccup!!" Astrid moaned as the boy's hands found their way to her perky breasts. He reached under her shirt and dodged her bra to gently pinch her nipples.

"Ahh!!" The kiss was intterupted when Astrid's head rolled back, along with her eyes, because of the sudden movement Hiccup made.

Hiccup's hand had slipped into her underwear and was stroking her clit as she still grasped his hard, 7-inch dick. "God Hiccup!! You're gonna make me cum if you keep that up!!"

Hiccup grinned at her, and stood tall over her. "Good." He replied in the most deep, manliest voice she'd ever heard.

"Cum on my fingers you slut." He growled and touched her quicker and her hands moved up and down his shaft, faster and faster until neither one of them could take it anymore.

"H-Hiccup!!"

"Astrid!"

They both released at the same time, and Hiccup could feel Astrid flooding all over his fingers as they still stroked each other.

"Mmmm." Hiccup smiled as he took his hand out of her and licked his fingers.

Astrid's eyes widened. "You taste really good."

She smiled and knelt down, pretending to pull up his pants when she took all 7 inches of his softening cock in her mouth and sucked it of all the cum.

"Ahhh!!" Hiccup groaned. "Damn..." He looked down at her as she fastened his pants back to where they should be. "That was... Uhh..." He blushed, not knowing what to say.

"Amazing." Astrid finished his sentence for him as the school bell rang. "I'll see you after school hottie. Then will you tell me what happened?" She ran a hand through his thick, soft hair.

"I will, yes." Hiccup smiled, much less afraid of Astrid than he had been minutes ago. "I'll see you then."

She started walking away when his hands grabbed her and his lips captured hers once more, leaving her breathless again and desperately wanting more.

As he walked down the hall to his first classroom, he paused when he saw a black-haired teen glaring at him at the end of the path. "Fuck."

Eret started walking towards him, faster with every step, like a lion hunting down his prey. "Fuck!"

Hiccup turned the other way and started running down the hallway, running from a monster he knew he couldn't fight fairly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **Hope ya liked it, I'm starting to get super encouraged because of you wonderful people that keep commenting ()**_ _ **Again, thanks to all of ya'll, and as always, I'm open to ideas you have for me, so feel free to comment anything you'd like to see take place in this fic and I'll try my best to make it happen!!**_ _ **Love ya!**_ _ **-Patrick Bailey**_


	4. Chapter Four

Eret scrambled after the scrawny kid before him. Hiccup could hear him not a second behind him. "Think you can just get away with it?!"

Eret tackled Hiccup to the ground, and the smaller boy's face hit the ground with surprising force. As Eret sat on Hiccup, he glared into his green eyes. "Astrid is _mine._ She doesn't date garbage like _you_."

Eret sneered at him as though Hiccup was a bad-tasting candy at halloween. "And making her give you a blowjob just to make me jealous isn't fucking okay Hickey."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "You think I made her do that? Why would I force anyone into such a thing!!?" Hiccup was disgusted. "That's abuse. And unlike some peop-"

Hiccup was silenced by a stark slap to his face.

He looked up to see a grinning Eret still atop him. "You think I care about whether you forced her or not?" Eret chuckled darkly. "I'm just here to tell you that she doesn't love you."

He smiled. "In fact, yesterday when you were gone she said she hated you and wished you and the rest of your stupid family was dead." Eret laughed, enjoying it.

"Including your weak bitch of a mother."

Hiccup roared, suddenly grabbing Eret by the collar and throwing him off. "I don't care if you bash me!" He screamed as he picked Eret back up off the floor. "I don't care if you beat me to death!" He smashed Eret into a nearby row of lockers and held him up by his shirt with un-hiccupy strength. "But you with _never-_ **EVER**!! Say that my mother is a bitch! Or that she's weak!!" Hiccup pushed Eret up higher. "Because my mom deals with shit you only see in your nightmares." Hiccup's voice quieted. "And she loves me more than anyone could ever love someone like _you_."

Hiccup released Eret, sending him crashing to the floor and scrambling away from the taller man. Hiccup's chest was heaving, and a sudden realization hit him.

Someone was watching him.

He spun around to reveal Astrid, wide eyed and grinning. "Hiccup?" She made quick footfalls to get to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace. "You did it." She rubbed his back gently with her hands. "You finally stood up for yourself..." She took a deep breath. "I was going to come beat him off of you but then I saw that glow in your eyes that said you were _done_."

He grinned in her hair, not quite believing it himself. "I did. I did stand up for myself... I did it all alone... But..." He let go of Astrid and looked into her crystal blue eyes. "I could have never done it without your help. You give me strength, Miss Hofferson. You give me a kind of magic that I've never felt before." He took her hand and put it on his chest, right over his heartbeat

"Here." He smiled.

"You are the most beautiful and wonderful girl I have ever lay my eyes on. And _you_ stayed by my side even when I said I didn't need you..."

Hiccup kissed her deeply and held her face in his hand.

"I love you, Astrid Hofferson."

Astrid blushed. "I..." She grinned, a smile so beautiful Hiccup felt like he'd died and done to heaven. "I love you too, Hiccup Haddock."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **There ya go folks!! Yet another upload that my other fics looked at me with dissaproval as I wrote! (They're just jealous)**_

 _ **IcyForest: How's that for more assertive? Did he come across as more assertive??**_

 _ **And by the way, Hiccup and Valka are afraid of leaving Stoik or calling the police on them because he will indeed beat the pulp out of them. Have you seen this beast of a man? Imagine a drunk, 6.5 foot giant looming over you as you called the police on him... yeah.**_

 _ **So, hope ya'll like this new chapter!! I love all of you so much and appreciate every comment and idea you throw out there!!**_

 _ **Have a wonderful night!**_

 _ **-Patrick Bailey**_


	5. Chapter Five

Astrid walked home with him _again_.

Did she like his presence?

Or was she just toying with him like a puppet strung up to a little wooden cross?

"So," Astrid gently elbowed him when they were about a mile from his place. "You said you'd tell me what's been bothering you?" Astrid smiled at him, reassuring him that she was a safe place, someone he could talk to and not worry about her reporting him or any of his family members to the police.

She'd _promised._

She had also promised to help Hiccup in any way she could, and if that was simply waiting by his side until he was ready to leave his home and possibly report one of his family members, she would do it.

 _Because she loves me..._ Hiccup smiled back at her, reassuring _her_ that he was aware she wouldn't overstep any boundaries. "I did say that, didn't I?" Hiccup frowned.

"Well..." He looked at her, something like fear and pain washed over his face. "And you won't think differently about me? Or take too much pity?"

 _A little goes a long ways.._

Astrid nodded, crossing her heart. "I would never think any differently about you Hicc." She winked at the boy. "Unless it was falling deeper in love with you."

"Thanks 'Strid." He cleared his throat, slowing his fast pace a little. "I was eight years old when it first happened. When _he_ changed."

Astrid was about to ask who, but Hiccup hesitated only for a second or two before continuing.

"My dad... He was always loving, or..." A dark shadow crossed his face. "He used to be." He looked down at his left pant leg.

"Then I... well... me and my mom went up to the store to get dinner one evening. It was snowing and the roads were slicker than a can of oil..."

Hiccup shivered a little when Astrid's fingers touched his own as they walked down the sidewalk. "We got into a wreck. The front of the car caught fire before the rescuers came..." Astrid realized Hiccup was shaking, and gestured to the shade of a tree nearby.

"Let's sit down, yeah? You can tell me the rest when we've had a snack." Astrid smiled when the boy nodded, obviously thankful she'd suggested the idea.

They finished the snack quite quickly, as it only consisted of a granola bar and a juicy red apple.

"Thank you."

Astrid smiled. "You're welcome Hiccup."

"So, where was I?"

"A car caught fire."

"Right. Uhh... it wasn't a head-on collision, thankfully, but _fuck_. It hurts me just thinking about it."

He grimaced and told her the rest of the story, about how his mother broke her nose and her feet were burned a little, but overall she was the lucky one.

Hiccup broke his left leg and it was burned too severely to save. So the doctors had to take it off and give him a prosthetic.

Astrid's eyes widened. "You have a fake leg??"

Hiccup blushed nervously. "You don't love me anymore..."

"No!! I do, I'm just surprised because you're always so graceful when you walk, I've never seen you limp, or if you have been I've just been distracted." She smiled calmly at him, silently urging him to tell the rest of the story.

"Well, Stoik..." Hiccup could hardly bear calling the man his _father_ , even if it was true. "He got really sad after the accident, he thought it was _my_ fault that mom got hurt." Hiccup shuddered. "And he started taking it out on me."

Astrid covered her open mouth, aware it was rude to stay like that for too long. "He beat you?"

" _Has been beating me._ Ever since I was able to walk after the accident."

Astrid shook her head. "And your mom?"

Hiccup frowned, a tear escaping his eye. "He... He's only just recently started with her. I think his brain is messed up from everything he's been doing lately. Mom... she's been saving up little by little, to get us out. She knows it's wrong but we have to get past that _giant_ "

"Stoik?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Fear."

 _ **Hope ya liked it!! I need some more ideas, don't be afraid to throw them at me! Sorry this chapter took longer than most, I'm battling writer's block. Thanks for supporting me through this, and don't forget to look at some of my other fics!!**_ _ **Have a wonderful night,**_ _ **-Patrick Bailey**_


End file.
